A Sucker for Love Part Two
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 59 Production Number: 305 Writers: Ken Pontac Warren Graff Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode List: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: A Sucker for Love, Pt. One Next Episode: Just Desert "A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring roles *Nutty Featuring roles *Pop *Cub *Lumpy (In Nutty's imagination only) *The Mole Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Nutty happily glances at a heart shaped box of chocolates in a candy store window. He imagines himself, wearing a top hat, carrying the box of chocolates, wearing a bridal veil, into a house. He then imagines himself and the box of chocolates riding a tandem bike together. Next, Nutty makes breakfast in bed for the box of chocolates, getting milk from Lumpy the milkman. Afterwards, Nutty rides in an ambulence next to the box of chocolates lying on a gurney. The box has a bulge in its center, which means it's at the end of its pregnancy and suddenly its water breaks. The scene now shifts to Nutty happily carrying a small box of chocolates in his hands while pushing a stroller with three other small boxes of chocolate. Next, as Nutty comes home from work, Lumpy exits his house, chocolate covering his face. Nutty is then seen angrily looking at photos of Lumpy popping chocolates, from the box of chocolates, in his mouth. Nutty gets angry and jealous, when suddenly the scene shifts to him being in jail. Later, now dressed in a striped shirt and hat and missing his usual candy wardrobe, he walks to the visiting area. He sees the box of chocolates, seeming to have a dent in one of its corners (possibly from being beaten by Nutty in his rage from its affair with Lumpy), on the other side of the glass. Nutty breaks down and begins licking the glass. Finally, on the day Nutty is released from jail, he sees the box of chocolates waiting for him in a car. He rushes over to the car and begins crying and kissing the box, sorry for the way he treated it. The scene shifts again, and now Nutty and the box of chocolates are old and on rocking chairs. Nutty hears a thump and sees that the box of chocolates has fallen off its rocker, apparently having died. Nutty cries in anguish while eating the chocolates that fell on the ground. Before returning to reality, the elderly Nutty stands in the rain at the box of chocolates' grave. In the real world, Nutty runs over to the store and tries to enter, only to find that the door is locked. He begins pulling on the doorknob, trying to get inside. His commotion causes a candy cane sign hanging above the door too fall down. It knocks off Nutty's tail and becomes stuck in a small hole in his back. Screaming in pain, he runs away. Elsewhere, Pop and Cub are in The Mole's ambulance which is speeding away towards the hospital. The Moles takes his eyes off the road and reaches down to grab something off the floor of the vehicle. Nutty runs into the road and slips on the gumballs that fell on the ground when he broke the gumball machine in the previous episode. He looks up and sees the ambulance speeding towards him and, before he can move out of its way, he gets hit. Nutty is dragged along the road by the front of the ambulance, scraping his stomach on the asphalt. When the ambulance turns into the hospital, Nutty is impaled and cut on a spiked speedbump the ambulance drives over. Inside the ambulance, The Mole gives Cub what he was looking for: The lollipop from the previous episode, with Cub's face still attached to it. Before the episode ends, Cub screams in fright at the sight of his bloody, severed face. Moral "The more you judge, the less you love." Deaths #Nutty dies when he's impaled and cut up on a spiked speed bump. Goofs #The lollipop and all day sucker on Nutty's head occasionally switch places. #The candy cane on Nutty's chest occasionally changes directions. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change when he exits Nutty's house. #When Lumpy has chocolate on his face, the milk is brown. #The Mole's mole changes places. #Spiked speedbumps are used to stop vehicles from driving the wrong way. Nutty is impaled on the spikes, but the tires remain intact. It could be debated, however, that the tires are flat when The Mole comes to a stop. Trivia #In Nutty's imagination, as he makes breakfast for the box of chocolates, The Cursed Idol is on the counter behind him. #This episode contains one of four instances we see Nutty without any candy on his body. He also appears without his typical candy wardrobe in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Chew Said a Mouthful, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. #This is one of the few 7 minute episodes with only one main character death (the others are A Change of Heart and Tongue in Cheek). #This and From A to Zoo are the only Internet epiodes lasting as long as TV episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes